1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an optical film and a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device including the optical film, and more particularly, to an optical film applicable to a reflective LCD device and a reflective LCD device including the optical film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, a display device that displays an image using a display panel such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel, a plasma display panel (“PDP”), an electroluminescence (“EL”) display panel, and an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display panel is garnering attention.
Among various types of display devices, an LCD device includes the LCD panel and displays an image by adjusting liquid crystal alignment to control transmittance of light. Such an LCD device is a display device that may not emit light by itself. Accordingly, a transmissive-type LCD device includes a backlight assembly that provides light to the LCD panel. However, the backlight assembly is substantially thick and heavy, and consumes a relatively large power.
A display device that may be driven with a relatively less power may include a reflective LCD device, for example. The reflective LCD device adjusts light transmittance by reflecting natural light or external artificial light. Accordingly, the reflective LCD device is substantially thin and consumes relatively less power, as compared to the transmissive LCD device.
Such a reflective LCD device includes an optical film to control light transmittance.